Light me up a cigarette
by The Jester of Queen
Summary: "On sonne. J'ébouriffe mes cheveux, histoire de les recoiffer, mais j'empire mon cas. Cigarette au bec, je tourne la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte." Sirius/Remus. Sûrement SLASH.
1. Light me up a cigarette

**Disclaimer**: Le train-train habituel. les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Je vous bénie, ô grande J.K. Rowling !

**A propos de l'histoire:** Voici une fic qui m'a été inspirée par la chanson _"I'm not yours"_ de Angus and Julia Stone. Elle m'a beaucoup inspiré pour l'ambiance du premier chapitre. Par contre, je tiens à vous prévenir, je ne sais encore pas, à l'heure actuelle, comment se déroulera la suite de cette fic. Ce sera donc la surprise pour tout le monde, et je n'ai pas honte de le dire !

Joyeuses fêtes de Pâques à tous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**_"__Light me up a cigarette...__"_**

_J'ouvre mon paquet de Lucky Strike mentholées et allume une cigarette._

Ça va faire deux mois.

Deux mois que j'ai quitté Poudlard. Deux mois que je vis loin de mes amis.

Loin de Remus.

Remus. Mon ami de toujours. Mon amour de toujours.

Dès le premier regard.

Dès le premier regard j'ai su que je l'aimerais toute ma vie.

On avait onze ans à l'époque. On était des gosses.

Et malgré ma dizaine d'années, j'avais déjà compris qu'il serait tout pour moi. Que jamais je ne pourrais me passer de lui.

_Je tire une longue taffe._

Pour sauver les apparences, je suis sorti avec quelques filles. Mais je les quittais le lendemain même.

Aucune ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement rien lui dire.

De nature déjà très distante, si je lui avais avoué que je l'aimais, il serrait parti en courant.

Malgré ça, j'ai souvent songé à me déclarer, mais nous étions toujours interrompus.  
Soit par Peter qui avait avalé une chips de travers, soit par James, qui venait d'avoir une idée de farce lumineuse.

Car James non plus n'étais pas au courant.

C'était mon secret. Le secret de mon cœur. Et j'en gardais précieusement la clé.

_Je regarde par la fenêtre en tirant sur ma Lucky. Dehors, il pleut._

Comme cette nuit où je nous l'avons vu pour la première fois sous sa forme de loup-garou.

Je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie.

Sa transformation avait déjà eu lieu quand nous étions arrivés dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais il geignait toujours de douleur.

Paradoxalement, j'étais encore plus tombé amoureux de lui cette nuit là.

Il réussissait à supporter le fardeau de sa lycanthropie seul, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'instant.

Et je l'admirais pour cela.

C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de commencer le processus de transformation en Animagi, avec l'aide de James.

Pour qu'il ne porte plus ce fardeau seul.

Pour que je puisse le soutenir dans ce genre d'instants difficiles à vivre.

Même s'il croyait que j'avais fait ça par simple amitié, cela m'étais égal.

Parce qu'à présent, quand il avait mal, je pouvais lui mordiller l'oreille en toute sécurité pour l'amuser un peu.

Pour lui faire oublier.

_Je baisse ensuite la tête vers le plan de travail où mes mains sont appuyées. Devant moi, il y a une tablette de chocolat noir à moitié entamée. Je souris._

Remus et sa foutue dépendance au chocolat.

Combien de fois est-ce qu'il m'a harcelé pour que je lui en achète... Et combien de fois j'ai eu envie de croquer ses lèvres couvertes de chocolat fondu...

Ces grands yeux illuminés quand Pâques approchait, et qu'il savait pertinemment que nous allions lui en offrir.

A la chasse aux œufs de Poudlard, il était toujours celui qui en avait trouvé le plus.

Et cela me faisait rire.

C'était tellement drôle de le voir revenir dans la chambre, tout sourire, avec une cinquante d'œufs en chocolat noir, au lait, blanc, fourré...

Il était beau quand il souriait.

_Je fais tomber la cendre de ma cigarette dans mon cendrier. Puis je relève les yeux devant moi._

_Le mur est pâle._

Pâle comme la peau de Remus.

Sa peau si douce, si fine, si attirante.

Je suis sûr que sa peau marque. Et que je pourrais facilement y laisser mon empreinte.

Mais il est loin maintenant.

Il est parti faire ses études en Écosse, me laissant seul ici, dans cette veille ville grisâtre.

Dans ce putain de Londres.

Mon Dieu que j'aurais voulu l'accompagner. Mais il ne voulait pas que je gâche mes études pour partir avec lui.

Mais quelles études ? J'ai tout abandonné quand_ il_ m'a abandonné !

Mes études, mes amis, ma vie... Moi-même.

Je me suis perdu de vue. Je ne me reconnais plus.

Depuis qu'il est loin, je ne sais plus qui je suis.

James n'a pas le temps de venir voir son vieux frère. Sa Lily l'accapare.

Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Qu'il profite de sa chance, il a ramé assez longtemps pour l'avoir, sa rousse chérie.

_Je tire de longues bouffées sur ma mentholée, essayant d'arrêter de penser._

J'ai mal à la tête à force de penser.

De penser à _lui_.

Mai c'est plus fort que moi.

Mon cœur le veut.

Je le veux.

_On sonne._

Je m'écarte du plan de travail, sursautant brièvement.

Cela faisait des lustres qu'on avait pas sonné à ma porte.

J'ébouriffe mes cheveux, histoire de les recoiffer, mais j'empire mon cas.

Cigarette au bec, je tourne la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte...

* * *

Voilà, à quand la suite ? Bonne question *.*... Ce sera la surprise ^^

En attendant, bon week-end de Pâques à tous, et, s'il vous plait, pas d'overdose de chocolat !


	2. I shut the door in the face to him

**A propos de l'histoire :**Voici donc le second chapitre de cette fiction. Vous vous demandiez qui étais derrière la porte ? Voici la réponse...

__Bonne lecture, et bon lundi de Pâques à tous !

* * *

_**"I shut the door in the face to him"**_

_ J'ébouriffe mes cheveux, histoire de les recoiffer, mais j'empire mon cas. _

_ Cigarette au bec, je tourne la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte..._

… Et ma cigarette tombe de ma bouche et s'écrase au sol.

Remus est là, devant moi.

A quelques centimètres de moi.

Il me fait un immense sourire.

_« Salut Paddy... Ça faisait longtemps, me dit-il. »_

Je ne réponds pas.

Non.

A la place, je le prends dans mes bras, pour voir si tout ceci est bien réel.

Mais rien n'est virtuel.

Son odeur sucrée, ses yeux mordorés, ses cheveux clairs... Et son cœur qui bat contre le mien.

Tout est vrai.

Du moins, je l'espère.

Il pose ses mains sur mon torse et me repousse un peu.

_« Si... Siri, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, mais tu m'étouffes là... »_

_Je m'écarte, un peu à contre cœur._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Tu me manquais... C'est nul l'Écosse en fait. C'est tout vert, les kilts, c'est moche... et puis j'étais loin de vous. »_

Il sourit.

D'un sourire qui me transperce en plein cœur.

Ce sourire m'avait tellement manqué.

_« C'est sûr que la grisaille de Londres, c'est beaucoup plus alléchant... ironise-je._

_-Oui, quand votre meilleur ami se trouve sous cette grisaille éternelle, c'est beaucoup plus attirant._

_-Mais dis-moi... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ton arrivé ? Je serais passé te prendre à la gare..._

_-J'avais mon chauffeur personnel... »_

Son sourire se fait alors énigmatique.

_« Comment ça ton « chauffeur personnel » ?..._

_-Lui... »_

Un homme apparut alors aux côtés de Remus et le prit par la taille, en souriant.

C'était Severus.

Cet enfoiré de Severus.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que c'était que cette plaisanterie.

Mon cœur ne le voulait pas.

Devant mon silence, Remus reprit la parole.

_« Il est allé faire ses études en Ecosse lui aussi. On a sympathisé et... -il se blottit contre son torse- On est devenu très proches. »_

Ce fut la phrase de trop.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Remus, mon Remus.

En couple avec ce Snivellus puant.

Pitié, ouvrez la fenêtre que je saute...

_« Ça va Sirius ? Me demande ce connard d'un air inquiet. »_

Oh non, je t'en prie. N'aies pas pitié de moi.

Ça fait encore plus mal.

Sans un mot de plus, je referme la porte.

Puis je la rouvre.

Ça peut paraître comique comme ça, mais c'est une torture de voir qu'ils sont encore là, enlacés, quand je rouvre cette foutue porte.

_« t'es sûr que ça va Siri ?... »_

Pour toute réponse, je ferme définitivement la porte.

Je tourne le verrou, mets la chaînette, et glisse contre la porte.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, collant mes jambes à mon torse.

Je tremble. Je panique.

Cela ne me ressemble pas.

Ma respiration s'accélère, mon cœur s'oppresse.

J'ai mal.

Horriblement mal.

J'entends Remus qui essaye d'ouvrir la porte. Le bois étouffe un peu sa voix.

_« Sirius ? Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ouvre-moi ! »_

Ma voix est éraillée. Brisée.

_« -Vas t' en Remus..._

_-Qu 'est-ce que tu as dit ?... Sirius, j'entends mal..._

_-VAS T'EN ! »_

Je hurle.

Mon esprit sature, mon cœur se désintègre.

Je suis au bord du gouffre.

_« Si... Siri... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?..._

_-Allez viens Rem ', on s'en va, dit cet autre abruti de Rogue. »_

Puis leurs pas s'éloignent.

Et moi je reste seul, recroquevillé contre ma porte, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Ça ne me ressemble pas.

Ça ne me ressemble pas de réagir de cette manière, de repousser Moony et de pleurer.

Mais j'ai tellement mal.

Je n'en peux plus.

Ma tête va exploser.

Je n'en peux plus...

… Et je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà ! Fin du second chapitre !

A partir de maintenant, la publication risque d'être moins régulière, étant donné que je dois réviser...

Je vous dit donc "A très vite !" !

The Jester of Queen, to serve you.


	3. And I didn't understand why

**A propos de l'histoire :** Nous voici donc au _chapitre 3_ les amis ! Un _POV Remus_, finissant sur une petite note de _SUSPENS_... ^^

Bonne lecture (... pendant que je vais aller réviser le brevet... Youpiiiiii -_-... (notez le ton blasé)) !

**N.B.:** Petite dédicace à _**Violanite**_, ma grande déesse du criterium et de la plume, pour une réplique précise de James... ^^

* * *

_**"And I didn't understand why..."  
**_

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a réagi comme ça ?

Je sais bien que Sirius n'a jamais vraiment aimé Sev', mais de là à me claquer la porte au nez parce que je sors avec lui...

Je n'en reviens pas.

Severus prend ma main et en caresse le dessus avec son pouce.

Il fait toujours ça pour me rassurer.

_« Ça va aller Rem', il s'y habituera..._

_-J'espère... »_

Il passe son bras sur mes épaules et me rapproche de lui pour m'embrasser tendrement le front.

Severus est vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné. Évidemment, ça n'aurait pas été Sirius qui aurait réagi comme ça...

Nous arrivons devant la maison de James et Lily.

Je sonne, toujours blottit dans les bras de mon petit ami.

James nous ouvre, puis nous sourit.

Je savais que lui, il comprendrai.

Je me libère des bras de Severus pour sauter dans ceux de Prongs.

_« Je suis heureux de te voir Moony._

_-Moi aussi, James... »_

Il nous invite ensuite à entrer, après avoir serré la main de l'ex Serpentard.

Lily vient m'embrasser puis dit bonjour à Severus, tandis que James part mettre le café en route.

_« Alors Rem'... Raconte nous un peu ton séjour en Ecosse !  
_

_-Pas terrible... A part que j'ai eu le bonheur de croiser Severus là-bas. »_

Je sourit à mon homme qui m'embrasse furtivement.

Lily sourit. Et James nous apportent 4 tasses de café.

_« Remus, je peux te poser une question ? Commence-t-il._

_-Bien sûr._

_-Est-ce que c'est vrai que les écossais sont tout nu sous leur kilt ? »_

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que déjà Lily vient de donner une claque monumentale sur l'arrière du crâne de Potter, envoyant valser ses lunettes.

Immédiatement, nous partons tous dans un long fou rire.

Puis, James reprend.

_« Tu es allé voir Peter et Sirius déjà ? »_

Je marque un petit temps d'arrêt.

_« Eh bien... Peter n'était pas là, et Sirius...»_

Sevy serre ma main dans la sienne pour montrer qu'il est là et qu'il me soutient. Je retrouve un peu de courage.

_« Il m'a claqué la porte au nez. »_

James adopte alors une moue étrange. Comme si ce que je venais de dire était insensé.

_« Mais... Enfin... Il n'a cessé de me rabattre les oreilles en me disant que tu lui manquait affreusement et qu'il se sentait vide depuis que tu étais parti... Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il..._

_-Au début, il avait l'air content de me voir. Avant que je ne lui présente Severus. Il a eu l'air vraiment choqué, puis il a fermé la porte. On aurait dit qu'il n'y croyait pas... Pourtant, il connaissait mes préférences il me semble... Et quand j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il avait, il m'a hurlé de m'en aller... »_

Les larmes montent peu à peu au coin de mes yeux.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir un énorme poignard planté dans le cœur.

Severus serre un peu plus ma main dans la sienne.

_« Je ne comprends pas Remus... Il était pourtant si mal en point depuis ton départ... »_

James se gratte l'arrière du crâne.

_« Co... Comment ça « mal en point » ?..._

_-Quand tu es parti, il s'est laissé aller. Il fumait cigarette sur cigarette, il ne dormait plus de la nuit et il avait l'air... Absent. Complètement à côté de la plaque. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu aller le voir, à cause du boulot et tout ça, mais je suis sûr que ça ne va pas mieux. Franchement, un Sirius dépressif, c'est vraiment flippant. Ça m'étonnerai que ce soit Severus le problème. Je pense que s'est autre chose._

_-Quoi alors ?_

_-Ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. Et je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour lui en parler..._

_-J'oserais jamais James... J'ai peur qu'il me rejette encore..._

_-Il faut que tu y ailles. »_

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas James qui avait parlé. C'était Severus.

Devant mon air incompris, il répéta :

_« Il faut que tu y ailles. Je resterais avec James, s'il le veut bien. Comme ça, vous pourrez parler plus librement... »_

**o0O0o**

Le lendemain, je me levais de bonne heure.

D'après James, Sirius avait délaissé son travail pour se cloîtrer chez lui.

En y allant le matin, j'aurais plus de temps pour lui parler.

Il fait beau.

J'espère que Sirius ne me fermera pas à nouveau la porte au nez...

J'arrive devant sa maisonnette.

Elle est aussi triste que le manoir de Square Grimmaurd.

La façade est grise, la peinture s'écaille. La pelouse est jaune et haute. Le lierre gagne du terrain sur le toit, autour des fenêtres.

La maison semble laissée à l'abandon. Comme oubliée. Si l'on n'y fait pas attention, on ne la voit pas. Elle est en quelques sortes une maison-fantôme.

Et j'espère que le maître n'est pas à l'image de cette demeure.

Je monte les trois marches du perron, puis sonne.

Il y a du bruit derrière la porte...

Une chaînette qu'on enlève.

Un verrou qu'on déverrouille.

Une poignée de porte qu'on tourne.

Puis une porte qui s'ouvre...

* * *

Voilà ! Je vous laisse sur cette fin _suspensienne_ (néologisme, **Violanite**, néologisme ^^), jusqu'à mon retour de vacances.

La suite dans environ deux semaines, donc... Je sais, je suis sadique ^^

Je lance un petit jeu, celui qui trouve ce que j'ai prévu comme évènement important du prochain chapitre aura un bonbon ! (je sais que virtuellement, ça va être dur de le donner au gagnant, si je ne le connais pas... Donc ça sera un petit coup de pub dans le prochain chapitre... Héhé !)

Bien sûr, il n'y a aucune obligation d'achat, mais la partition est payante ^^ (l'industrie du jeu, quelle arnaque..)

Je blague, rassurez-vous !

...Quoique...

Sur ce, bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont et bonne galère aux autres ! Je compatis !

A très vite !


	4. And I didn't understand why bis

**A propos de l'histoire :** Juste un petit bonus en POV Sirius, très court. Histoire de vous rappeler que je laisse l'histoire en suspend au meilleur moment ^^ !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**"And I didn't understand why... (bis)"**_

J'ai toujours aussi mal à la tête.

J'ai trop pleuré.

J'ai été bête de croire qu'à son retour, tout changerait.

J'ai été bête de croire que je réussirais à tout lui dire.

J'ai été bête de croire que je pourrais un jour l'avoir pour moi, rien que pour moi.

Et ça fait mal.

Ca fait terriblement mal de se réveiller d'un seul coup, comme ça.

Ca fait terriblement mal de voir votre rêve le plus cher s'évanouir en quelques secondes à peine.

Mais le pire, c'est que je pense encore plus à lui.

A lui à côté de Severus.

A lui en train d'embrasser Severus.

A lui faisant l'amour avec Severus.

Et ça me bouffe.

Ca me tue littéralement.

J'ai envie de taper dans le mur jusqu'à m'en faire saigner les phalanges.

Jusqu'à ce que j'ai trop mal pour penser à autre chose.

Mais au lieu de ça, je passe ma nuit et ma journée à pleurer un amour à sens unique.

Décidément, je suis vraiment lâche.

Je suis faible.

On sonne à ma porte.

Je relève la tête et essuie mes yeux, rougis et gonflés par mes larmes d'amour et de souffrance.

En passant devant le miroir pour aller ouvrir, j'aperçois mon reflet.

Je me regarde un instant.

Je fais vraiment peur à voir... On dirait un fantôme...

Pitoyable.

J'enlève la chaînette.

Je déverrouille le verrou.

Je tourne la poignée.

Puis j'ouvre la porte…

* * *

Bonne vacances ! ^^ (Nyéééééééééééé !)


	5. I kiss you and you sticks me on the wall

**A propos de l'histoire :** Comme je me sens d'âme généreuse aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 4 ! Y'aura donc moins de suspens... Quoique... ^^**  
**

Petite dédicace à **Juliette** et à** La-Fille-Dont-On-Ne-PEUT-PAS-Prononcer-Le-Nom** (elle se reconnaîtra) pour m'avoir coaché pour ce chapitre !

Merci à ma petite chérie de **Maréchal **pour avoir suggérer un Severus/Sirius/Remus dans ma fic (dans l'ordre, évidemment ^^) ! C'est une idée à creuser...

Sur ce, bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont et bon week-end aux autres !

Enjoy !**  
**

* * *

**_"I kiss you, and you sticks me on the wall..."_**

**(POV Remus)**

La porte s'ouvre sur Sirius.

Malheureusement, sa maison est à son image.

Aussi fantomatique que lui.

J'ai mal au cœur.

En me voyant, il écarquille les yeux et s'apprête à refermer la porte.

Mais je la retiens.

Les loups ayant un peu plus de force que les chiens, il capitule et lâche la poignée.

J'ouvre un peu plus la porte, puis entre.

Son expression est étrange.

On dirait qu'il a peur, qu'il redoute quelque chose…

Moi ?

Il me contourne et va refermer la porte d'entrée.

Puis il me contourne à nouveau et va s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Il fixe le temps grisâtre, les jambes sur l'accoudoir et les bras repliés contre sa poitrine.

Pas un « bonjour », pas un « assieds-toi ».

Rien.

Le silence total.

**(POV Sirius)**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu ?

Il veut m'achever c'est ça ?

J'y crois pas…

Je fixe les nuages menaçant d'orage pour m'empêcher de chialer.

Pas devant lui.

Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Alors je me tais et j'observe le ciel de Londres, qui est plus gris que jamais.

Je l'entends tourner en rond, je sens son regard mordoré sur ma nuque.

Je sais ce qu'il veut.

Que je m'explique.

Mais je n'en ai aucune envie.

Je ne peux tout simplement pas.

Je ne peux plus.

**(POV Remus)**

Son silence, son ignorance…

Il m'exaspère au plus haut point !

Et moi qui fait les cent pas dans son salon, à chercher mes mots…

Je m'énerve encore plus moi-même !

Si je ne dis rien, je vais exploser, je le sens…

Alors je le fixe et lâche simplement :

_« Pourquoi ? »_

**(POV Sirius)**

Pourquoi ?

Oui, c'est vrai…

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui en veux ? Il n'y est pour rien.

Il ne savait même pas que je l'aimais.

Mais en même temps…

J'ai tellement mal…

Mais, c'est vrai, il n'y est pour rien.

_ « Je ne sais pas… _

_ -« Je ne sais pas » ? C'est tout ce que trouves à me dire, « Je ne sais pas » ? Tu m'as littéralement claqué la porte au nez Sirius ! Alors que je revenais d'Ecosse parce que tu m'avais manqué, toi, plus que les autres ! Et tu me renvoie dans mes buts comme ça, juste parce que je sors avec Severus ? Franchement, c'est puéril comme attitude ! Tu me déçois… »_

Et voilà, tu t'emballes.

_« Ce n'est pas à cause de lui…_

_ -C'est à cause de qui alors ? _

_ -C'est … C'est à cause de…_

_ -Qui ? C'est à cause de qui ? »_

Je n'y arrive pas.

Je n'arrive pas à lui dire que c'est à cause de lui, d'une certaine manière.

Son regard se fait de plus en plus insistant sur moi.

Mon cœur s'emballe… Il faut que je lui dise.

**(POV Remus)**

A quoi il réfléchit ?

Il me cherche un bobard ou quoi ?

Je bouillonne de l'intérieur.

_« A cause de qui, Sirius ? »_

Je m'impatiente.

Il me répond en se recroquevillant un peu sur lui-même.

Je n'ai pas entendu.

_« A cause de qui ? Sirius, je n'ai pas entendu…_

_ -A cause de toi ! »_

Cette phrase me fais l'effet d'une violente gifle.

Moi ? Mais…

Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

J'ai mal.

Ma poitrine se serre, se compresse.

C'était donc moi qu'il avait rejeté ?

Moi, et pas le fait que Severus soit mon petit ami ?

Je manque d'air, mais je parviens tout de même à articuler :

_ « Sirius ? Mais qu'est ce que je-…_

_ -Mais surtout à cause de moi, me coupe-t-il. _

_-Je ne comprends plus rien… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?... »_

Il se lève et s'approche lentement de moi.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Son regard, autrefois si vif et si bleu, est triste et fatigué maintenant.

Il frôle ma joue du bout des doigts en me souriant brièvement.

Puis il inspire profondément…

Et m'embrasse.

**(POV Sirius)**

Ces lèvres.

Ces lèvres qui m'ont tant fait rêver.

Je les embrasse, je les frôle à peine.

Mais c'est si doux.

C'est tellement proche de ce que je m'étais imaginé.

Mais je m'écarte.

J'ai du garder mes lèvres sur les siennes à peine deux secondes.

Je le regarde à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

Deux secondes auront suffi à me redonner un peu de joie de vivre.

Il à l'air un peu sonné.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

Alors je m'explique.

_« Tu m'as toujours attiré, Moony. Dès qu'on s'est connu. En troisième année, j'ai compris que j'éprouvais plus qu'une simple amourette pour toi. Je rêvais de toi toutes les nuits, je déprimais lorsque tu allais à l'infirmerie après une nuit de pleine lune… Mais je ne t'ai rien dit, de peur que tu t'éloigne et que notre amitié soit détruite. Je me suis contenté de jouer le rôle du meilleur ami, et ça me suffisait, du moment que j'étais prêt de toi. Puis on a quitté Poudlard. Et tu parti en Ecosse. Tu te souviens sur le quai de gare ? J'étais le seul à t'avoir accompagné. En réalité, c'était moi qui avais demandé à Peter et James de ne pas venir. Je voulais me déclarer. Mais quand j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de tout t'avouer, tu montais déjà dans le train. Le train a démarré et je t'ai hurlé que je t'aimais. Mais tu n'as rien entendu. Après ton départ, je n'avais plus envie de rien. Tout ce que je voulais faire, je voulais le faire avec toi. J'ai rabattu les oreilles de Prongs avec le fait que tu me manquais et que j'avais envie de te voir. Je l'ai tellement saoulé qu'il n'est même plus venu prendre de nouvelles… Et puis tu es revenu. Au bras de Rogue. Et ça m'a achevé, parce que si _lui _avait pu t'avoir, alors… Pourquoi pas moi ? Mais il faut que je m'y fasse… Vous avez l'air de vraiment vous aimer tout les deux… Alors… »_

Je lui souris faiblement.

Puis il m'agrippe par le col, et me plaque au mur.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

En tout cas, faut croire que le sujet de brevet blanc de rédaction de français ( ça en fait des "de" dans cette phrase !) m'aurait inspiré pour continuer ma fic ! (en même temps, le sujet c'était "Omar-Jo est arrivé en France depuis 3 semaines, et il écrit une lettre à son grand-père pour lui parler de sa nouvelle vie et pour le convaincre de le rejoindre"... Sauf que... Quand le grand-père est illettré... Ca va être dur pour lui de lire la lettre ! Ah bah bravo l'Education Nationale ! Vous deviez être bien bourré quand vous l'avez fait, ce sujet de rédac' !)

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !

Mais pourquoi Remus s'énerve-t-il ? La réponse au chapitre 5 ! héhéhéhé !


	6. You want i go away, so, i go away

**A propos de l'histoire** : Me revoici ! Je reviens de vacances avec un chapitre 5... qui ressemble pas du totu à ce que j'avais écrit au brouillon =.=... Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où je l'ai écrit et le moment où je l'ai tapé, mais ça me plaisait plus... Peut-être aussi parce que j'avais un blocage pour la suite... Ca vous avance tout ça, hein ? Enfin bref ! Nous voici donc déjà au chapitre 5 ! Et attention, c'est pas un des plus rigolos...

Enfin, bref.

Maintenant je me tais, et je vous laisse lire !

Enjoy !

* * *

**_"You want i go away, so, i go away..."_**

**(POV Remus)**

Violemment, je le plaque dos au mur.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là !

Si je n'étais pas maître de moi-même, je lui aurais déjà encastré la tête dans le mur, à l'héritier Black !

_« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'as pas fais ta putain de déclaration plus tôt ?_

_-Quoi ? Mais Remus... Je..._

_-Y a pas de « mais » ! Quel imbécile ! J'étais fou amoureux de toi, abruti ! »_

Ce que je viens de dire me stoppe net.

Il me fixe, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il a vraiment l'air choqué.

_« Que... Comment..._

_-Tu crois que c'est qui qui m'a fait virer gay ? Slughorn? »_

**(POV Sirius)**

J'en reviens pas.

J'en reviens vraiment pas.

Il m'aimait ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai attendu tout ce temps ?

Si j'avais eu plus de courage, on serait peut-être encore ensemble à l'heure qu'il est !...

Mais lui, lui aussi il aurait pu se déclarer !

J'ai la voix enrouée, enroulée dans un drap de sanglots que je m'efforce de refouler.

Je me trouve vraiment idiot.

_« Et toi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?_

_-T'enchaînais les histoires d'un soir, et qu'avec des filles ! Tu crois que c'est encourageant pour ton ami gay de se déclarer ?_

_-Je voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs... Je pensais que ça ne servait à rien d'espérer..._

_-Eh bah t'aurais du ! T'aurais du continuer à espérer !... »_

Il me hurle dessus.

Ses yeux brillent de colère et ses doigts se crispent sur mon col.

Il regrette.

Tout comme moi.

Il baisse la tête et laisse tomber son front sur mon torse.

Mon tee-shirt s'humidifie, peu à peu.

Il pleure.

_« Putain... T'aurais du, Sirius... »_

Oui, j'aurais du.

Je l'entoure de mes bras et l'enlace.

Il continue de pleurer en tapant du poing sur mes pectoraux, comme pour me repousser.

Mais de moins en moins fort.

Il n'a plus la force de me frapper.

Mais il a raison.

Il a raison de me frapper.

Il a raison de m'en vouloir.

Je me serais étranglé, si j'avais été à sa place.

J'ai tellement mal.

J'ai tellement envie de revenir en arrière et de saisir l'occasion de tout lui avouer.

Je murmure faiblement un « Pardon », avant de me mettre à pleurer moi aussi, silencieusement.

**(POV Remus)**

Quel abruti. Quel con.

Je le hais.

Je le déteste.

Je le déteste tellement.

Pourquoi maintenant, Seigneur ?

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me dise tout, maintenant que j'aime Severus ?

Pourquoi fait-il toujours tout gâcher ?...  
Sa déclaration me touche profondément.

Elle me remplie de joie, mais aussi de rage.

Je ressens de la haine envers lui.

Lui que j'ai aimé, et que, malheureusement, j'aime encore.

Il m'aurait tout avoué, en face à face, encore deux mois plus tôt, je lui aurais sauté au cou.

Mais Severus m'a fait oublier.

Il m'a offert quelque chose que Sirius ne m'a jamais donné, faute de courage.

Et ce qu'il vient de m'avouer me chamboule complètement, parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à l'oublier, malgré les forts sentiments que j'éprouve pour Severus.

Je les aime tellement...

Comment faire ?

J'aime tellement les deux...

Alors je pleure.

Je pleure parce que je suis complètement paumé.

Et je sens que Sirius pleure aussi.

Et ça me détruit.

Il s'éclaircit un peu la voix, tentant de chasser ses sanglots.

_« Je ne te demande rien Remus. Je sais que tu es avec Severus, et je ne doute pas que vous vous aimiez. Je voulais juste que tu le sache. Peut-être que ça me permettra de tourner la page, après toutes ses années... Je ne t'impose aucun dilemme, si toute fois s'en est un pour toi..._

_-T'es vraiment un salaud... »_

Je m'écarte un peu de lui, toujours en larmes, et je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Ca n'a pas l'air de l'étonner plus que ça que je l'insulte, mais je vois que son regard s'assombrit peu à peu.

Je poursuis.

_« Que tu le veuille ou non, tu m'impose un choix. Il y a deux mois, je t'aurais sauter dessus pour t'embrasser, mais ce n'est plus possible. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, mais j'aime aussi Severus. D'une autre manière. Alors, quoi que je fasse, soit nous ne pouvons plus être amis, soit je ne peut plus aimer Severus. Dans les deux cas, je perds quelqu'un. Et je ne veux perdre personne... Je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne peux pas oublier ce que tu viens de me dire parce c'est ce que j'ai voulu entendre pendant près de 5ans... Je ne peux pas non plus renier ce que je ressens pour toi... Ni ce que je ressens pour Severus. Alors, je confirme, tu es un salaud... »_

Plus je parle, et plus je pleure.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur brûle de haine.

J'ai envie de le frapper.

Mais aussi de l'embrasser.

Ma tête me hurle de partir, mais mon cœur m'implore de rester.

Et je ne sais lequel écouter.

**(POV Sirius)**

Ca me va bien.

Oui.

Le mot « salaud » me va bien.

Lui imposer mes sentiments, même sans lui demander de faire un choix, est déjà cruel.

D'autant plus que, lui aussi, ressent de l'amour pour moi.

Il pleure, et j'ai envie de me fusiller tellement je me trouve minable, cruel et pitoyable...

Il lâche lentement mon col.

Ses mains tremblent.

Je n'ai même plus envie de pleurer.

Je le regarde un instant, bouleversé par la douleur que je lis dans ses yeux.

Puis je baisse la tête et le dépasse, frôlant son épaule.

Je marche lentement vers la fenêtre et admire le ciel au-dehors.

Quelques éclairs traversent les nuages noirs qui couvrent le ciel de Londres.

_« Retourne avec Severus. Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit en vivant le plus longtemps possible avec lui, même si ça te paraît impossible d'oublier. Je pense qu'il ne vaux mieux pas que l'on reste amis, vu comment ça tourne. Merci pour tout les moments de pur bonheur que tu m'as offert... »_

Je sors une cigarette de son paquet et l'allume. Entre deux doigts, je la porte à mes lèvres et inspire une profonde bouffée.

Je sens qu'il me fixe.

Haineusement.

Et ça fait mal.

Mais je ne me retournerais pas.

J'ai fait mon choix.

Je veux l'oublier.

Et je veux qu'il m'oublie.

Alors je fume ma cigarette, dos à lui, en regardant la pluie qui commence à tomber au-dehors.

_« Très bien. Je pense que tu as raison, ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement... »_

Il n'y a plus de tristesse ou de larmes dans sa voix.

Juste du reproche.

Je l'entends qui se dirige vers la porte d'un pas lourd.

_« Adieu Sirius. »_

La porte se referme sur Remus.

* * *

Ca valait le coup d'attendre finalement ou pas ?  
J'attends vos impressions ;)


	7. To be continued

**A propos de l'histoire :** Un petit chapitre 6, que l'on peut appeler une ellipse temporelle (non, je ne viens pas de lire mes cours d'argumentation en français, noooooooooooooon...).

Bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**_"To be continued..."_**

_Trois semaines plus tard, _

_Remus et Severus rompaient. Severus avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Remus, et son humeur quotidiennement massacrante finissait par ne plus lui plaire. _

_Puis, un soir, Remus rentra du travail et demanda à Severus de s'asseoir. _

_Il lui expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé, quelques jours plus tôt, et Severus manqua de lui décoller une droite. _

_Il s'empressa de jeter les affaires de Remus dehors._

_Le loup-garou prit donc le peu d'affaire qu'il avait chez lui, et pris le train en direction de Londres. _

_James et Lily l'accueillirent à bras ouverts, désolé de le voir ainsi. _

_Il avait tenu à garder la raison de leur rupture secrète._

_Il se trouva un appartement, quelques semaines plus tard. _

_Il comprenait alors ce que Sirius avait vécu pendant le temps qu'il avait été en Ecosse. _

_Seul, il passait ses journées à penser à lui. _

_Il changeait de travail tout les jours, dès que les gens s'apercevaient qu'il était un loup-garou. _

_Il vivait alors au jour le jour, se refermant peu à peu sur lui-même, enfermé dans sa bulle d'amour. _

**_oOOOo_**

_Le lendemain de sa déclaration,_

_Sirius ouvrit les yeux en se disant qu'il fallait tourner la page. _

_Il se leva donc et ouvrit grand les fenêtres de sa maisonnette. _

_Il faisait beau. _

_Il déjeuna, prit une douche et s'habilla. _

_Puis il sortit dans la rue, pour la première fois depuis deux mois. _

_Au début, la foule lui faisait un peu peur. Mais peu à peu, il reprenait confiance. Il revivait. _

_Il s'arrêta devant un coiffeur, qu'il jugea pour le moins sympathique. _

_Il y entra et un des coiffeurs le mit immédiatement à l'aise. _

_Au revoir les cheveux longs et emmêles. Bonjour les cheveux lisses et requinqués. _

_Satisfait, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il se sentait bien. Il se retrouvait. _

_Il se dirigea ensuite vers une boutique de vêtements où il refit complètement sa garde-robe. _

_Satisfait de ces achats, il rentra chez lui. _

_Le lendemain, il enfila ses nouveaux vêtements et sortit boire un verre, histoire de se changer les idées. _

_Alors qu'il buvait un café tout en lisant le journal, un homme vint s'asseoir à sa table. _

_Ils discutèrent et, très vite, ils sympathisèrent. _

_Le soir suivant, l'homme l'avait invité à boire un verre. _

_Le week-end suivant, ils dînaient._

_Et deux semaines plus tard, ils firent l'amour. _


	8. Just married and come back

**A propos de l'histoire :** Chapitre 7 messieurs dames ! Dans ce chapitre, j'utilise encore les deux points de vue, c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça ^^.  
Je vous annonce officiellement que cette fanfiction n'est pas encore terminé ! (Zut alors...)  
Effectivement, mon esprit tordu et constamment en ébullition trouve toujours de bonnes petites idées pour continuer cette fanfiction, étant donné que je l'écris au feeling, je vous le rappelle.  
Je vous promet donc, ô gentils petits lecteurs plein de bonne volonté et possédant un "boum-boum" (comme dirait Johnny Depp) capable de supporter les nombreux retournements de situation que mon esprit sadique élabore de plus en plus concrètement.

(Je crois que c'est le plus long "a propos de l'histoire" que j'ai écrit...)

Second petit détail, je dédie tout particulièrement ce chapitre a une personne qui m'est très chère  
et que j'aime de tout mon cœur : j'ai nommé, mon 'Tit Diable.

Logiquement, cette personne est censée ce reconnaître. J'ai bien dit "normalement".

Si je lui dédie ce chapitre, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a une réplique qu'elle m'a donnée ou qu'elle m'a aidé à bosser sur cette fic (même si elle l'a fait quand même un peu et que je l'en remercie), c'est juste parce qu'elle m'a fait un sublime cadeau et que je ne trouvais pas comment lui dire à quel point ce cadeau me touche.

En fin de compte, je lui dédie "Light me up a cigarette" toute entière.

J'espère que ça lui plaira.**_  
_**

Je dédie aussi ce chapitre à mon écrivain et esthète préféré : Oscar Wilde.

N'allez pas savoir pourquoi, c'est personnel héhé ;)

_Bonne lecture à tous !_**_  
_**

* * *

**_"Just Married and come back..."  
_**

_Lily Evans et James Potter_

_vous invitent _

_à célébrer leur mariage, _

_le 8 juin. _

_La Cérémonie se déroulera en l'église de Godric's Hollow, _

_puis en la demeure des futurs mariés. _

**oOOOOo**

**(POV Sirius)**

J'y crois pas.

Mon meilleur ami, mon frère, va se marier.

J'en ai presque la larme à l'œil.

J'enfile ma veste de costume bleu marine, presque noir.

D'un geste machinal, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux ondulés, mais courts, pour leur redonner un petit effet foufou.

Des bras enlacent ma taille et je sens un menton se poser sur mon épaule.

«_ C'est fou ce que cette couleur mets tes yeux en valeur, Siri..._

_-Tu n'es pas mal non plus Jeff..._ »

Je souris et me retourne vers mon homme. Lentement, je lui tends mes lèvres et il les embrasse.

Jefferson est tellement doux, je n'en reviens pas.

«_ C'est quand même abusé..._

_-De quoi ?_

_-Qu'ils se marient le jour de nos 1 an de vie commune... On aurait pu fêter ça tout les deux, confortablement allongés dans notre lit._ »

Son sourire est aguicheur. J'aime quand il sourit comme ça.

« Qui te dit que la soirée ne va pas de finir comme ça ?... »

Il rougit légèrement, et j'éclate de rire.

Je lui tapote la joue.

« _Aller, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un meilleur ami à marier, moi._ »

Je prends sa main, et nous entrons dans la cheminée.

Nous atterrissons, quelques secondes plus tard, chez James et Lily.

Aussitôt, James me prends par le col, l'air paniqué.

« S_irius ! Dieu soit loué tu es là ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?_

_-Calme-toi Jamesie... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?..._

_-Je flippe mon vieux ! J'ai peur de ne plus me souvenir de mes vœux, j'ai peur que Lily me dise finalement « non »... Et j'ai peur de me planter de prénom..._ »

Jefferson et moi nous regardons, et nous éclatons d'un grand fou rire.

« _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si hilarant ?_

_-Tu ne changeras jamais Prongs..._ »

Je le rassure comme je peux, avec l'aide de Jeff.

L'horloge de leur nouvelle maison sonne les 13h.

Malgré tout ce que j'ai fais pour faire rire mon frère de cœur, il se tend à nouveau.

Il stresse. _Encore_.

Je lui tapote l'épaule et l'entraîne à l'extérieur.

Lily nous suit de peu.

Elle est magnifique dans sa robe blanche.

Les deux futurs mariés se sourient timidement. Comme des enfants.

Ils montent mains dans la mains dans la voiture, et je monte au volant après avoir embrassé mon homme.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivons à destination.

Je me gare au pied de l'église, et à peine ont-ils mit un pied dehors que Lily et James sont assaillis par leurs invités.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'effectue mon rôle de témoin et de garçon d'honneur, également, en leur tendant leurs alliances.

Ils récitent leurs vœux, les yeux dans les yeux, puis s'embrassent.

_Bravo James_, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

Après le vin d'honneur, nous nous réunissons tous pour la séance photo, dans le parc de l'église.

Ce mariage doit bien être le plus beau auquel j'ai assisté. Il est tellement simple, tellement beau ! Il respire l'amour pur.

Mais c'est lorsque James nous appelle, Peter et moi, que je trouve ce mariage beaucoup moins... réjouissant.

Alors que nous nous approchons de lui, il fait signe de venir à quelqu'un.

Et même si j'aurais dû me douter qu'il serait là, j'ai mal au cœur.

Remus s'approche de nous.

Malheureusement pour moi, il n'a pas changé.

Il a toujours la même démarche, la même carrure, le même regard...

Même si il a mûrit.

Il est toujours aussi beau, et, un peu malgré moi qui m'était juré de faire face, je baisse les yeux, évitant ce regard de miel qui me plaisait tant autrefois.

Je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu.

Pas maintenant que j'ai connu Jefferson.

Lui, il me rend heureux.

Et je ne veux pas tout reprendre à zéro, juste à cause de ses beaux yeux...

Je me force à relever la tête et lance un sourire quelque peu crispé à Remus.

Il s'approche un peu de nous, comme s'il reprenait confiance et vient serrer James dans ses bras.

«_ Bravo mon vieux._

_-Merci Rem'._ »

Ils restent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et je sens une pointe de jalousie passée bouillonner en moi.

Ils s'écartent ensuite, se donnant de petites tapes amicales sur les épaules.

Remus est tellement beau quand il sourit...

Nan, stop. On arrête avec ça.

J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas revivre cette longue traversée du désert, alors si je me mets à l'admirer, c'est mal parti.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Peter qu'il sert brièvement dans ses bras.

Puis il se tourne vers moi.

Il sourit faiblement, l'air gêné ou mal à l'aise, et me tend simplement la main.

J'ai simplement droit à une poignée de main.

Après tout ce que j'ai vécu et partagé avec ce loup-garou.

Mais en même temps, on s'était mis d'accord.

Nous ne sommes plus amis.

On a « rompu » aussi, de ce côté là.

Nous ne sommes plus liés l'un à l'autre, comme autrefois.

Et pourtant...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir que tout redevienne comme avant.

Je ne veux pas être une simple connaissance.

Je ne veux pas qu'il se contente de me serrer la main.

Et tout ça, en dépit de mes résolutions.

_Appuyez-vous sur vos principes, ils finiront bien par céder, _comme disait Oscar Wilde.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison.

Je considère sa main un long moment.

Merde, pourquoi les larmes me montent aux yeux ?

Il penche un peu la tête, cherchant mon regard perdu.

« _Sirius ? Ca v-..._ »

Au lieu de lui serrer la main, je lui saute au cou.

Je m'agrippe à lui, désespérément.

Il m'a tellement manqué.

**(POV Remus)**

Sirius.

Tu es toujours aussi beau.

Aussi rayonnant.

Depuis que je suis arrivé à l'église, je ne t'ai pas lâché du regard.

Je t'observe, de loin.

Ton costume te va à merveille.

En sortant de l'église, je te vois rejoindre un homme.

Il te prend par la taille, et tu lui souris, amoureusement.

J'aimerais être à la place de cet homme qui semble horriblement compter pour toi.

J'ai mal.

La séance photo commence.

Après la photo groupée et la photo des mariés, James t'appelle pour prendre la photo du témoin et du marié.

Il fait ensuite signe à Peter de vous rejoindre.

Puis il m'appelle à mon tour.

Un pied devant l'autre, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on fait pour marcher.

Je m'avance lentement vers vous, et en me voyant, tu semble te décomposer.

Je continue d'avancer tout de même, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre cet air que mon arrivé te donne.

Je serre James dans mes bras, le félicite, puis salue Peter.

Puis je me tourne vers toi. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir.

Tu ne voulais plus que l'on soit ami.

Alors je te tends la main, simplement.

Même si je crève d'envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

Mais je me retiens et te tends juste la main.

Tu bloques un long moment, semblant réfléchir.

Je cherche ton regard.

« _Sirius ? Ca v-..._ »

Tu me saute littéralement au cou et tu t'agrippe à ma veste.  
Je n'espérais plus un tel geste de ta part.

Alors je t'enlace autant que je peux, te gardant tout contre moi.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je le ravale.

Je ne veux pas que tu vois dans quel état de faiblesse je me trouve depuis notre « rupture ».

Je cache mon visage dans ton cou, respirant cette odeur si particulière qui est la tienne.

Elle n'a pas changé.

C'est toujours cette odeur rassurante, mélange de menthe et de ton odeur corporelle, légèrement sauvage.

Cette odeur dont je m'enivrais quand tu partais à l'entraînement de Quidditch, avec James, et que je m'enroulais dans les draps défaits de ton lit.

Tu sens si bon Sirius...

Je t'enserre un peu plus contre moi, et tu ne semble pas rechigner.

Au contraire, je sens la prise de tes doigts sur ma veste de costume se raffermir un peu plus.

Nous restons là, sans rien dire, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment.

Puis il s'écarte un peu et je le lâche, à contre-cœur.

Il me fait un bref sourire, un peu gêné.

James sourit aussi, heureux de nous voir réconciliés.

Nous nous postons de chaque côté du marié, et prenons la pose.

Un flash...

Après avoir posé, nous nous séparons tous pour rejoindre nos voitures et se diriger vers la maison des Potter, pour la suite des festivités.

Sirius retourne auprès de son homme, bien trop vite à mon goût.

James et son épouse rejoignent Sirius, repartant dans la même voiture qu'eux.

Peter part de son côté.

Et moi, je me dirige vers ma voiture, une Lucky Strike mentholée au bec.

* * *

J'ai remarqué que le design de la touche "review" avait changé... Cliquez dessus pour voir si ça marche pareil, s'il vous plait !

Franchement, cet icône, c'est la classe...


	9. Only night

**A propos de l'histoire :** Chapitre 8.. J'ai l'impression que plus ça va, et plus l'histoire devient noire et tragique... On se croirait dans _Roméo et Juliette_... Enfin bref, je tiens juste à vous prévenir que j'ai failli pleurer en écrivant ce chapitre.

Préparez les mouchoirs, ça peut servir.

Exceptionnellement, une seconde chanson peut coller avec ce chapitre, autre que "_I'm Not Yours_" de Angus & Julia Stone... Il s'agit de _"Skinny Love_" de Birdy.

Faites comme bon vous semble.

**_Enjoy !_** (Et j'ose encore dire ça ?...)

* * *

_**"Only night..."**_

**(POV Remus)**

A table, je me retrouve assis près de James et de Peter, face à Sirius.

J'ai du mal à ne pas le regarder, tandis que lui ne fait presque pas attention à moi.

Ca fait mal d'être ainsi ignoré, alors qu'il y a à peine deux ans, il aurait tout donné pour ne serait-ce que croiser mon regard.

Mais c'était il y a deux ans.

Il y a prescription, je suppose.

Même si je lui ai manqué...

**(POV Sirius)**

Je sens son regard sur moi tout le long du repas.

Je dois avouer que ça me perturbe.

Et je dois également admettre que ce regard qui me détaille avec insistance me fait un drôle d'effet.

Alors je fais mon possible pour ne pas y prêter attention en discutant avec James, Lily, Jeff...

Mais plus je ris et souris, et plus ses yeux se scotchent à moi.

Lily se lève et met la chaîne-hifi en route.

Elle et James ouvre la danse.

M'empressant d'inviter Jefferson à danser, nous les rejoignons sur la piste.

Au fil des chansons, la table se vide et la piste se remplie.

Je me défoule, me déhanchant en rythme contre mon petit-ami.

Mon Dieu que ça fait du bien de lâcher prise.

**(POV Remus)**

Bien vite, je me retrouve seul à table.

Les couples se lèvent un à un pour rejoindre les autres, dansant alors collés-serrés.

Seul célibataire de la soirée -Peter est déjà rentré chez lui, saoul comme pas possible-, je m'accoude à la table et termine mon verre de champagne.

Je le cherche des yeux, et je m'émerveille en voyant avec quelle grâce son corps se meut au rythme de la musique.

Son petit-ami aussi à l'air ravi.

Quel enfoiré celui-là...

Je soupire et me sers une nouvelle coupe.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à sa place.

La chanson se termine, et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil que Sirius s'éclipse dans le jardin.

Son mec revient s'asseoir.

J'ai le champ libre, alors je me lève et rejoint Paddy.

Je referme la baie vitrée derrière-moi et viens m'asseoir au bord de la terrasse, à ses côtés.

Il sursaute en me voyant.

Je lui souris.

«_ Salut Pad'..._

_-Salut..._ »

Il me rend mon sourire, furtivement.

Une soudaine envie de fumer me prend.

Peut-être est-ce à cause de l'anxiété qui me gagne...

J'allume donc une cigarette et la porte à mes lèvres entre deux doigts.

J'inspire une profonde bouffée de nicotine, attirant l'attention du brun assis près de moi.

Ma cigarette à l'air de l'intéresser fortement.

Il m'interroge d'une voix un peu gênée, l'air hypnotisé par ma Lucky Strike.

« _Je... Je peux ?..._

_-Tu n'en as pas ?_

_-J'ai... arrêté de fumer... Il y a 3 mois..._

_-Alors tu ne devrais pas recommencer._

_-Mais allez ! S'il te plaît !_ »

Il me supplie presque.

S'en est hilarant.

Mais je garde mon sang-froid et avale une bouffée, le torturant un peu.

«_ Qu'est-ce je gagne à te faire replonger dans la toxicomanie ?_

_-Euh... Bah... Euh... Je..._ »

Il réfléchit un long moment.

Pendant ce temps, je continue de fumer, recrachant la fumée dans sa direction, comme pour l'appâter.

« _Si tu me laisse finir ta cigarette, je t'embrasse._ »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma fumée.

Il est sérieux ?

Il en a l'air en tout cas.

Comment refuser une occasion pareille de lui exprimer tout ce que je n'ai jamais cessé de ressentir pour lui ?

C'est tout simplement impossible.

Sans un mot, je lui tends ma cigarette, déjà à moitié entamée.

Il la prend, et commence à fumer.

On dirait qu'il plane.

Les yeux fermés, il savoure chaque bouffée de tabac avec délectation.

Ca a vraiment dû lui manquer.

**(POV Sirius)**

Mon Dieu ce que c'est bon de fumer...

J'avais presque oublié le goût du tabac...

Je fume la cigarette jusqu'au filtre, savourant chaque bouffée de nicotine.

Puis je l'écrase sur le carrelage de la terrasse et me tourne vers Remus.

«_Approche_.»

Je l'attrape alors par la nuque et l'embrasse... Sur la joue.

Soudain, il arbore une mine décomposée.

Etrange...

«_ Bah quoi ?... J'ai tenu ma promesse, non ?_

_-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule là ! C'est vraiment salaud de me laisser penser que... Oh et puis laisse tomber._ »

Il se lève, visiblement en colère.

J'ai du rater un épisode là...

Je me redresse et l'attrape par le poignet.

« _Attends Rem ' ! Je comprends rien là, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?_ »

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, haineux.

Il m'agrippe par le col et me plaque au mur extérieur de la maison, à l'abri des regards.

J'ai une étrange impression de déjà vu.

Mon dos heurte avec violence le mur de pierre et je grimace de douleur.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que des lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Le baiser que me donne Remus est sauvage, hargneux, blessé et passionné.

Ce baiser est pire que mille coups de poing.

Pire que mille tortures.

Pire que mille déclarations.

Et je ne peux faire autrement que lui succomber.

Lentement, je ferme les yeux et participe au baiser, lui répondant avec autant de haine que celle qu'il me transmet.

Mutuellement, nous nous tenons par le col, nous repoussant et nous rapprochant à la fois.

Je n'arrive pas à définir avec précision ce qu'il se passe.

C'est comme si nous nous frappions à coup de sentiments et d'émotions.

C'est à la fois tellement incroyable et tellement bouleversant.

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Ce combat sentimentalement torturé me semble durer une éternité, et lorsque nous nous séparons, nous ne pouvons presque plus respirer.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux un long moment, nos lèvres à peine à quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

Les yeux de Remus sont brillants de larmes.

On dirait que les rôles ont été inversés.

C'est lui qui a besoin de moi, et moi qui ne peux être là pour lui.

Et pourtant, je crois bien que je l'aime toujours autant.

On dirait un mauvais mélodrame.

L'Amour... C'est quelque chose de tellement compliqué...

Nos mains ont lâchées nos cols et entourent à présent nos visages et nos nuques.

Nous nous embrassons à nouveau.

Toujours avec autant de passion, mais beaucoup plus calmement, beaucoup plus... Amoureusement.

Et pourtant.

Je crois que ce baiser est encore plus douloureux que le premier.

Nous nous accrochons l'un à l'autre, désespérément, refusant de laisser l'autre s'envoler.

**(POV Remus)**

Je crois que je vais exploser.

Tous ces sentiments, toutes ces sensations...

C'est beaucoup trop pour moi.

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime tellement.

Je l'embrasse comme un damné, ne voulant pas qu'il s'arrête de me rendre mes baisers.

Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau.

Je le veux auprès de moi, et ce, jusqu'à ma mort.

Je ne veux plus qu'on nous sépare...

Nous nous écartons pour reprendre notre souffle.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Dieu, tu nous déteste tant pour nous torturer ainsi ?

Si tel est ton dessein, je te hais...

Sirius ne rouvre pas les yeux avant un long moment.

Et lorsqu'il les rouvrent, c'est parole me brisent le cœur.

« _Reste avec moi... Juste cette nuit..._ »

Une nuit.

Nous n'avons droit qu'à une nuit...

Ô Tout Puissant, je te déteste...

* * *

La suite très vite.


	10. Just a moment before saying goodbye

**A propos de l'histoire : **Comme promis, _chapitre 9_ dans la foulée ! Normalement, la chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à suivre...

J'ai une annonce à faire !

Mon esprit étant en éternelle ébullition (c'est plutôt que y'a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis), j'ai décidé de raccourcir ma fiction.

J'annonce donc officiellement qu'il reste encore 4 chapitres, à quelques détails près, avant l'épilogue.

Je dédicace comme toujours cette fanfiction à mon cher _**'Tit Diable**_, mais je le signale à nouveau, puisque c'est un chapitre qu'elle me réclamait depuis un moment...

Attention, c'est maintenant que cette fic vaux son _rating T_, même si je n'ai pas vraiment fait dans l'explicite...

_**Enjo****y**, et à très vite !_**  
**

* * *

**"Just a moment before saying "_Goodbye_"..."  
**

**(POV Sirius)**

Nous quittons la fête par le jardin et nous éclipsons chez Remus.

Pardon Remus...

Pardon de ne pouvoir t'offrir qu'une nuit.

Si je pouvais, je t'offrirais toute ma vie.

Mais je me suis malheureusement déjà engagé.

Toute rancœur oublié, je veux juste le combler.

Au moins cette nuit.

Il cherche ses clés et ouvre la porte de chez lui.

Il entre, et je le suis.

Il ne prend même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et me saute au cou pour m'embrasser passionnément.

Je le comprends...

Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre...

**(POV Remus)**

La seule source de lumière provient des réverbères qui éclairent encore la rue.

Le salon baigne dans la pénombre, et seul le bruissement de nos vêtements qui se frôlent, les bruits de nos baisers et quelques soupirs brisent le calme de la maison.

A tâtons, je dirige Sirius jusqu'à l'étage, sans lâcher ses lèvres.

Arrivés près de ma chambre, il me porte, mes jambes entourant sa taille et il ouvre la porte.

Doucement, il me dépose sur le lit.

Nous nous détachons quelques secondes, juste le temps d'enlever nos vestes et nos chaussures.

Il s'approche ensuite de moi lentement, venant cueillir mes lèvres.

Il est si doux.

Je caresse son torse, inlassablement, puis je m 'empresse de dénouer sa cravate que j'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lui ne prend pas cette peine et passe directement une main sous ma chemise, me faisant frissonner.

Ses doigts sur moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde.

Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, savourant le goût de ses lèvres le plus longtemps possible.

Car je sais que notre temps nous est compté.

Et je me fais violence pour ne pas fondre en larmes dans ses bras.

J'attendais cette étreinte depuis tellement longtemps...

C'est cruel de me laisser profiter de lui, de son amour, rien qu'une nuit.

Rien qu'une seule nuit.

Alors je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'il défait finalement ma chemise, glissant ses doigts sur mon torse scarifié.

**(POV Sirius)**

Trop de cicatrices pour un corps si parfait.

Ca me fait mal au cœur.

Remus a subit tellement de choses, et moi, j'en rajoute...

Excuse-moi Remus.

J'effleure chaque cicatrices du bout des doigts, les embrasse doucement, comme pour soigner toutes ses blessures.

Sa peau est douce, tout comme je l'avais présumé il y a des années.

A l'époque où nous étions encore des étudiants, et où tout semblait si facile.

J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière.

Te dire que je t'aime et qu'on se mette ensemble immédiatement, grandissant ensemble, vieillissant ensemble... Mourant ensemble...

Rattraper le temps perdu en si peu de temps...

Je l'embrasse passionnément alors que je fais glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules, lui arrachant de doux soupirs.

Mon Remus.

Pourquoi es-tu si beau ?

Quel supplice.

Je ferme les yeux et le fait basculer sur le dos, m'installant au-dessus de lui.

Ses mains caressent mon visage, agrippent mes cheveux, frôlent ma peau...

Ses lèvres m'embrassent tendrement, amoureusement, passionnément.

Je l'aime tant.

Je l'aime trop.

Je descends mes mains jusqu'à sa ceinture et entreprends de la défaire après avoir retiré ma propre chemise.

Lorsque je lui ai enlevé son pantalon et qu'il a fait de même avec le mien, je m'allonge avec minutie sur lui, nos jambes se nouant les unes aux autres et nos torses se bombant l'un contre l'autre.

J'enlace ses doigts et continue à valser avec sa langue, m'empreignant de son odeur, de son goût, de sa douceur...

M'empreignant de lui, tout simplement.

Je le sens qui ondule légèrement contre moi.

Il en a envie, et moi aussi.

Nous en mourront cruellement d'envie.

Franchir le point de non retour, c'est le but même de cette unique nuit que nous nous accordons.

Oublier un instant que jamais nous ne pourrons vivre heureux et réellement ensemble, puisque le destin en a décidé autrement.

Il paraît que tout est écrit.

Dans ce cas, Remus et moi devons être les boucs-émissaires de notre auteur.

Mais qu'importe.

Puisque, rien que pour une nuit, nous trouvons l'audace de défier notre rédacteur et ainsi, l'audace d'être ensemble.

**(POV Remus)**

Je suis si bien dans ses bras.

Quelle torture de savoir que demain, il me sera arraché.

De ses mains, de ses lèvres, de son corps, il me marque, il me fait sien.

J'en veux plus.

Tellement plus.

Je bouge contre lui, attendant avec impatience l'instant où il me prouvera que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve.

Il comprend parfaitement mes intentions et se redresse légèrement.

Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu besoin de mot pour nous comprendre.

Les mots sont parfois si peu de choses comparés aux actes.

Il s'affaire à nous retirer nos caleçons le plus vite possible, puis il revient se lover contre moi.

Nous somme si bien ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, nous embrassant éperdument.

Mais ce n'est pas encore l'extase.

J'écarte un peu les jambes pour lui laisser place.

Je glisse mes mains le long de ses flancs puis de ses reins, et je lui mordille la lèvre inférieure tout en appuyant son bassin contre le mien.

Il comprend de nouveau le message et s'installe plus confortablement.

Il amorce un geste pour me préparer, mais je le retiens aussitôt.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me prépare.

Je le veux juste lui.

Il se redresse un peu et me pénètre alors lentement, couvrant mes lèvres de baisers.

Je réprimande un gémissement de douleur.

Il s'arrête alors aussitôt de bouger, me laissant le temps de m'habituer.

Je le remercie d'un langoureux baiser.

Puis, me sentant un peu plus à l'aise, je bouge légèrement, l'appelant à faire de même.

Il s'exécute, se mouvant très lentement en moi.

C'est si bon.

C'est si bon de le savoir en moi, avec moi, à moi.

Je l'enlace, comme pour l'emprisonner tandis qu'il perd peu à peu le contrôle de ses gestes.

Je le sens quitter la terre, défaillir, et je décolle avec lui.

**(POV Sirius)**

Enfin.

Le point de non retour.

Il est enfin dépassé.

Je me sens tellement à ma place.

Nos corps se mouvant l'un contre l'autre à la perfection, j'ai presque l'impression que nous avons été créés pour être ensemble.

Quelle ironie.

Peu à peu, je perds le contrôle et agrippe les draps, me raccrochant à la réalité.

A Remus.

Sa voix, son corps ses gestes s'accordent à la perfection avec les miens.

Nous sommes réellement fait pour être ensemble, pour être unis l'un à l'autre.

A croire que Le Créateur a l'esprit de contradiction. Ou alors est-il juste un tyran qui aime malmener ses créations et les admirer dans toute leur souffrance.

Le Paradis se rapproche, nous le frôlons du bout des doigts, et nous cessons de nous embrasser, de nous caresser.

Et c'est ensemble que nous atteignions enfin les Cieux.

Haletants, exténués, nous restons enlacés, ne voulant pas mettre fin à ce moment de pure extase et de pure osmose.

Je ne veux pas le quitter.

Je ne peux plus.

Pardonne-moi Jeff.

Mais j'aime trop Remus pour rester à tes côtés.

Tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

Personne n'est à son égal.

Je veux au moins mourir avec la certitude qu'il m'ait aimé et que je l'ai aimé en retour.

Et tant pis si, tôt ou tard, le destin nous séparera à nouveau.

_ Malheureusement, Sirius ne croyait pas si bien dire... _


	11. Do not enter

**A propos de l'hitoire : **Bon bah voilà... On y arrive... Le moment critique de l'histoire commence... Maiiiiiiintenant !

Bon okay, c'était déjà pas très joyeux à la base... Mais voilà quoi ! Là, ça commence vraiment a basculer dans le drame, et j'ai bien peur que tout ça ne finisse en purée de_ deathfic_... Rah làlà, elle est irrécupérable celle là !

C'est donc après deux OS il me semble que je poste enfin la suite !

Si vous êtes sages, peut-être que le **chapitre 11** (beurk ! j'aime pas ce chiffre...) suivra...

Enfin... Bref.

Comme toujours, je dédicace ce chapitre à mon **'Tit Diable**, qui était très impatiente de lire la suite...

_** !**_

J'aime faire souffrir mes personnages.

Et oui, je suis sadique ! 0=D

**_ENJOY !_  
**

* * *

**_"Do not enter..."  
_**

**(POV Sirius)**

Tous deux épuisés, nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je crois bien que c'est la nuit la plus douce que j'ai passé de toute ma vie.

La respiration calme de Remus s'accorde à la mienne, nos doigts enlacés, nos lèvres à quelques millimètres les unes des autres...

C'est tout simplement magnifique.

Je détaille les traits reposés de Remus un long moment.

Il est toujours aussi beau.

Puis je ferme les yeux, fixant mon attention sur les battements de nos cœur, à l'unisson.

C'est si paisible, si beau...

Et je m'endors dans les bras de mon inaccessible premier amour.

...

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil viennent chauffer la peau de mon dos, j'émerge lentement et ouvre les yeux vers l'homme de ma vie...

Qui a disparu.

Je me redresse brusquement.

Non... Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai rêvé... C'est impossible... C'était pourtant... Tellement... Réaliste...

Je regarde autour de moi.

Je suis effectivement chez Remus, mais alors que je mettais endormi nu, je me retrouve habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un caleçon...

Je ne comprends plus rien...

Je sors du lit, hagard, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé.

J'ai fait l'amour à Remus. J'en suis certain.

Mais un doute pointe tout de même en moi.

Je prends mon visage dans mes mains.

«_ S'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé..._

_-Rêvé de quoi ?_ »

Je sursaute et me retourne vers Remus, accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte, tasse à la main.

Je lui sourit très brièvement puis me lève et refait le lit.

« _Rien de très important... Hm... Dis-moi Remus... Comment dire... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?..._

_-Tu as trop bu, et tu as insisté pour rester dormir à la maison. Si tu avais vu la tête de Jeff !_ »

Je tique en entendant le diminutif de mon petit-ami sortir d'entre les lèvres de Remus.

Ca m'est insupportable.

**(POV Remus)**

Il tique et je vois que ses doigts se crispent légèrement sur les draps.

Je m'en veux de lui mentir ainsi.

D'avoir fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Alors qu'à la vérité, il s'est passé tellement de choses.

Mais puisqu'il ne nous accordait qu'une nuit, autant oublier et ne pas souffrir.

Je ne veux plus souffrir.

Même si je ne peux ôter le souvenir de cette nuit de mon esprit.

Ce souvenir est tellement intense que si je me concentre, je pourrais me rappeler exactement de la sensation de lui en moi.

Mais je suis trop lâche pour assumer et pour passer au-dessus.

Alors je fais comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« _Allez, va te doucher, tu as une mine affreuse._»

Je lui sourit faiblement et sort de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi.

Je descends difficilement les escaliers, mes jambes me soutenant à peine.

Je suis à bout de force.

C'est à grande peine que j'atteins enfin la cuisine.

Je pose ma tasse dans l'évier et commence à faire la vaisselle que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire la veille.

Et alors que mes mains s'activent à nettoyer des assiettes, des images de la nuit dernière m'assaillent.

Je revois le corps de Sirius, étreignant et épousant doucement le mien.

Je revois son regard empli d'amour et de détresse qui me fixe avec tendresse.

Des larmes roulent sur mes joues.

Je ne peux les arrêter.

Je crispe mes doigts sur le verre que j'ai en main et il se brise entre mes doigts.

Des bouts de verre viennent se planter dans ma chair et je pousse un cri de surprise et de douleur.

J'entends aussitôt des pas dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse.

«_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Remus ?_ »

Sirius me rejoint presque en courant, les cheveux encore humides, avec un air vraiment inquiet.

Des larmes de douleur m'échappent et je hoquette.

Je mords ma lèvre, les bouts de verre entaillant profondément mes nerfs me faisant souffrir le martyr.

Sirius me fait reculer jusqu'à une chaise et m'aide à m'asseoir.

Il fouille ensuite dans un tiroir et vient s'agenouiller devant moi, ma main meurtrie dans la sienne.

A l'aide d'un cure-dent, il retire un à un les morceaux de verre de ma main.

Il le fait avec tellement de minutie et d'attention que j'en pleure davantage, bouleversé à l'extrême.

Mes sanglots se calment peu à peu, la douleur me déchirant toujours.

Aussi bien la douleur physique que la douleur psychique.

Puis, lorsqu'il a retiré tous les éclats de ma main, ses yeux restent fixés sur elle.

Il la détaille longuement, puis lève les yeux vers moi.

Oh non...

Je t'en prie Sirius, ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là...

Ses prunelles grises sont brillantes de larmes.

Je pourrais presque y lire de l'A...

Non.

Je ne veux pas.

Je me lève alors brusquement, le faisant reculer, et m'approche de l'évier en jurant intérieurement.

_Dieu, je te déteste de plus en plus._

Je passe ma main sous l'eau, retenant un cri de douleur et refoulant mes larmes.

Je me surestimais.

Je me croyais plus fort que ça.

Je sens son souffle dans ma nuque alors qu'il m'enlace par la taille.

Et je ferme les yeux, comme pour rappeler à l'ordre mes dernières forces pour lui résister.

«_ Tu m'as menti Remus... Avoue-le, cette nuit, je n'étais pas saoul..._ »

Je me refuse le droit de lui répondre.

Il faut que je tienne.

Il faut que je résiste.

Mais c'est inutile.

« _Cette nuit, nous l'avons passé ensemble..._

_-Mais comme ça devait être la seule, pourquoi se faire du mal ?_ »

C'est sorti tout seul.

Je sens ses bras qui se ressert un peu sur ma taille.

Il faut que ça sorte, j'en ai assez de me taire.

«_ Je suis peut-être maso, mais pas au point d'espérer pour une relation qui n'aboutira de toute évidence à rien._

_-Alors c'est ce que tu penses de nous ?_ »

Il se recule et je me retourne pour lui faire face.

«_ Tu pensais sérieusement qu'après cette nuit je retournerais dans les bras d'un autre et que je t'abandonnerais ? Tu me vois réellement comme ça ?_ »

Son ton est calme, mais blessé.

Et ses yeux crient à l'aide.

«_ Je pensais que... Tu... Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher ce que tu as construit avec Jeff pour moi... Je pensais que..._ »

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains.

Je suis au bord de la rupture, je le sens.

Je vais exploser.

« _Je pensais que tu partirais._ »

Une main me relève doucement le menton, et des yeux plein de tendresse se plantent dans les miens.

« _Hors de question que je te perde à nouveau._ »

**(POV Sirius)**

Et je l'embrasse.

Pour lui prouver que je ne dis que la vérité.

Mes lèvres effleurent doucement les siennes.

Une caresse papillon.

Puis sa main valide s'accroche à moi, l'autre agrippant le rebord de l'évier et le tâchant de sang dilué par l'eau.

Mes doigts glissent jusqu'à sa nuque et je l'embrasse plus profondément, plus... Amoureusement.

Nous n'entendons pas que quelqu'un frappe à la porte une première fois.

Puis une deuxième.

Nous n'entendons pas la porte qui s'ouvre, laissant James entrer dans le couloir.

Et nous ne l'entendons pas prononcer « Oh mon Dieu, non... » quand Jefferson entre à sa suite.

* * *

Je vous avais dit que j'étais sadique !

Bon, maintenant, je laisse le mystère planer pour la suite !

Je fais une pause "Vérino" (pour ceux qui connaissent ONDAR), et je me remets à la suite !

A très vite, donc !


	12. Full Moon

**A propos de l'histoire :** Comme promis, le** chapitre 11** messieurs dames !

Pourquoi faire joyeux quand on peut faire dramatique ?

Muhaha !

Faut croire que ma pause "_Vérino_" avec son sketch sur la folie des macarons m'a bien inspiré...

C'est sur qu'un sketch complètement délirant, ça donne toujours envie d'écrire des trucs tragiques !

Enfin... Bref !

Dédicace à mon** 'Tit Diable**, que j'aime fort fort fort fort, et qui, j'en suis sure, va encore plus aimer ce chapitre que le précédent ! ^^

Pour ce chapitre, il n'y aura que du **POV Sirius**.

vilà !

_**Enjoy !**_, si je puis dire.

* * *

_**"Full Moon.."**_

Nous sursautons quand la porte d'entrée de chez Remus claque.

Nos yeux se tourne alors vers celle-ci...

Et mon cœur s'arrête.

Jeff.

Le regard haineux et profondément blessé, il vient de claquer rageusement la porte.

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, James à ses côtés.

Le nouveau marié nous fixe aussi mais plutôt avec beaucoup d'incompréhension et une culpabilité visible.

Je reporte mon attention vers Remus, dont les doigts se crispent sur mon tee-shirt.

Il n'ose même pas me regarder.

Il se contente de s'écarter de moi et de se détourner des deux autres, passant sa main valide dans ses cheveux.

Je le regarde faire.

Je suis complètement perdu.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tout foire une nouvelle fois ?

Nous y étions presque... Nous étions presque ensemble.

C'est définitif.

Je ne crois plus en rien.

Jefferson fait un signe de tête dans ma direction, les yeux brillants de larmes de rage.

Son ton et amer, douloureux.

« _Tu me dois une explication Sirius._ »

Je détache alors mes yeux fatigués de Remus, les tournant vers mon futur ex-petit-ami.

Je lui fait face, comme si je le défiais.

« _Ca me semble plutôt évident tu ne trouve pas ?_ »

Le coup de poing fuse.

Je me retrouve à terre, le nez en sang.

Remus se retourne brusquement, amorçant un geste pour me relever...

Mais Jeff l'attrape par le col et le plaque au mur.

«_ De quel droit tu le touches ?... demande-t-il d'un ton lent, mais menaçant. Je t'interdis de l'approcher tu m'entends ? Saloperie de lycanthrope..._ »

Remus envoie alors un puissant coup de genoux dans le bas ventre de Jeff, que j'intercepte et encaisse de justesse.

Je tombe à nouveau, pantelant, un mince filé de sang s'échappant de mes lèvres pour s'écraser au sol.

«_ Arrêtez vos conneries... articulé-je difficilement en essayant de me relever, formant un e barrière de mon corps entre eux deux._ »

Je les regarde alternativement, puis reprends, grimaçant de douleur.

« _Jeff, tu dois t'en douter... Mais c'est terminé entre nous._

_-Et tu me prends pour un con en plus... De toute manière, j'aurais dû me douter que ça finirai comme ça..._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ »

Il adopte un air hautain, blessé dans son orgueil.

« _Ne fais pas l'innocent. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, tu rêve toujours de la même personne. D'une manière très luxurieuse je dois dire. Et il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de cet enfoiré de loup-garou ! Qu'est-ce qu'un être aussi vil et répugnant que lui peut avoir de mieux que moi ?_»

J'aperçois du coin de l'oeil que Remus tressaille. Si je ne m'étais pas interposé, il l'aurait tué.

Je me souviens de ses rêves...

Toutes les nuits, je rêvais de Remus et de moi. Je rêvais que je le possédais, que je l'embrassais, que je l'aimais...

Mais je croyais que mes rêves étaient plus... Discrets.

Je dois avouer que, j'avais beau dire ce que je voulais, je n'ai jamais oublié Remus.

Jamais.

Et d'un côté, je m'en veux d'avoir fait autant de mal à Jefferson.

Mais il est comme toutes ces filles avec qui je tuais le temps à Poudlard.

Il n'était qu'un simple pion comparé à lui.

Lui.

Ma Reine.

Tous, sans exception, font pâles figures à côté de lui.

Et inconsciemment, c'est toujours lui que j'ai voulu.

Lorsque je m'arrache à mes souvenirs, je tombe sur le regard empli de tristesse de Jefferson.

Il pleure.

Et ses larmes transpercent mon cœur.

Je m'approche de lui et encadre son visage de mes mains, dégageant une mèches de cheveux de devant ses yeux.

Je sens sur ma nuque le regard brûlant de Remus.

Je sais que ça ne te plais pas Remus.

Mais laisse-moi au moins m'excuser auprès de cet homme que j'ai aimé, même si je t'ai toujours chéri.

« _Pardonne-moi Jeff. Je te quitte, et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Mais souviens-toi que je t'ai toujours aimé, quoi que tu penses et quoi que j'ai dit ou fait._

_-Lâche-moi..._ »

Jefferson repousse mes mains faiblement.

Il est détruit.

Par respect, je le laisse s'éloigner.

Il devance James, qui sort à sa suite.

Mais avant de partir, il nous laisse un dernier regard, rempli d'une étrange émotion.

Je n'arrive pas à dire exactement ce que c'est...

Tristesse, déception...

Aucune idée.

Tous deux sortes de la maison, et un silence pesant s'installe.

J'entends des sanglots derrière moi.

Je me retourne vers Remus et m'approche de lui.

Il est tombé à genoux, le dos contre le mur et le visage dans les mains.

Je m'accroupis en face de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

« _Rem ?..._ »

Il se redresse vivement et s'enfuit.

Je soupire.

La douleur de mon ventre et de mon nez me rappelle à l'ordre alors que je m'apprêtais à la rattraper.

Je m'adosse donc au mur, à la place de Remus, et respire à fond pour faire passer la douleur.

Je fixe le plafond clair d'un air absent, mille pensées tournants en boucle dans ma tête.

Une envie de cigarette me prend alors.

Je me redresse avec lenteur, tenant mon ventre d'un bras, et fouille dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'un paquet de cigarette.

Une petite fiole de potion roule alors du fond du tiroir jusqu'à moi.

Je la prends délicatement et la fait rouler entre mes doigts.

Sur l'étiquette, trois mots finement calligraphiés : « _Potion Tue-Loup_ ».

Un sentiment d'angoisse me submerge alors.

Je fouille à nouveau dans le tiroir et tombe sur un petit calendrier.

Ce soir, c'est la pleine Lune.

Sans plus réfléchir, j'attrape la fiole et ma veste, et me rue dehors à la recherche de Remus.

Avant de partir, je jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du salon.

16h39.

Il me reste environ 6 heures pour le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Dehors, il pleut.

* * *

Bon bah voilà, je continue sur ma lancée hien...

Je promets pas le chapitre 12 de suite, là, ça va être un peu chaud les marrons.

Peut-être le week-end prochain, si vous êtes sages, et encore, je vais devoir réviser à mort alors... Je promets rien !

Donc à dans deux semaines, au plus tard, j'espère !

_**P.S à mon 'Tit Diable :**_ Le sketch de _Vérino_ dont j'ai parlé dans la présentation m'a donné une idée de fanfiction complètement abracadabrantesque entre Holmes et Watson... Ca risque d'ailleurs de te rappeler des souvenirs ^^ Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Suspens !


	13. Bubble of pain

**A propos de l'histoire : **Après un moins d'absence (un mois ? Tu te fous de notre gueule !) et part une canicule qui fait rage en France... _**The Jester of Queen is back**_ !

... Enfin bref. =.=

Voici donc le chapitre 12, qui, je vous l'accorde, est très court.  
Mais je vais vite me faire pardonner, puisque les chapitres 13 (ouh ! Ca porte malheur !) et 14 suivront à quelques minutes d'intervalle.**  
**

Sur ce**, _Enjoy_ !  
**

**P.S. : **Toujours une dédicace au petit Diablotin qui tente de me piquer** MON CHRISTIAN BALE A MOI !  
**

* * *

**_"Bubble of pain..."_  
**

**(POV Sirius)**

Allongé sur mon lit d'hôpital, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux.

Ma poitrine me fait mal et un horrible maux de tête me compresse la boîte crânienne.

J'esquisse un geste pour me redresser, mais une douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos me rappelle à l'ordre.

Je ravale un gémissement de douleur et me rallonge, les yeux rivés au plafond.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

La porte de ma chambre s 'ouvre sur James qui s'approche de mon lit, souriant calmement.

_« Salut Padd'. Tu te sens mieux ?_

_ -Pas vraiment, répondis-je d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil prolongé. J'ai mal partout... Dis, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_ -Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »_

Devant mon incompréhension, il reprit.

_« Il y a deux jours, tu as poursuivis Remus pour lui donner sa potion Tue-Loup. Tu es arrivé trop tard et tu as juste eu le temps de prendre ta forme d'Animagi avant qu'il ne te tue. Vous vous êtes battus. Remus semblait détruit. Il t'a frappé avec plus de rage que jamais. Je suis arrivé juste à temps, et je l'ai empêché de t'achever. »_

James semble fatigué lui aussi.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec des cernes aussi marquées.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, une larme roule sur ma joue.

Remus, qu'avons nous fait...

James tend la main et recueille cette simple goutte d'eau du bout du doigt.

Il me regarde tristement.

_« Combien de temps encore aurais-tu attendu avant de m'en parler ? _

_ -Te parler de quoi ? _

_ -De toi et Remus._

_ -Je n'ai pas eu besoin de te le dire, tu le savais depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? _

_ -Exact. Mais j'aurais quand même aimé que tu m'en parles. _

_ -Pardonne-moi Jamesie. _

_ -Ce n'est pas grave. »_

Il me sourit.

Et moi aussi.

Puis, un doute me submerge soudain.

_« Et Remus ? »_

James baisse légèrement les yeux, semblant chercher ses mots.

Je n'aime pas ça...

_ « James, est-ce que Remus va bien ?_

_ -Eh bien... Cela doit bien faire 3ans qu'il ne s'est pas transformé sans potion... Il est en soins intensifs pour l'instant. Il va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiètes pas... »_

Je marque une petite pause le temps d'assimiler la chose.

Remus... En soins intensifs...

Mais qu'avons nous fait pour que le destin s'acharne autant sur nous ?

Ma gorge se serre, et ce n'est qu'un simple murmure qui s'en échappe.

_« Je veux le voir... »_

James relève les yeux vers moi, comme inquiet.

_« Tu n'es pas en état de te lever Siri..._

_ -Je veux le voir, James ! Peut importe que je tienne debout ou pas ! Ca n'a plus d'importance à présent..._

_ -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

_ -Oublies... »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entrons dans la chambre de Remus, James poussant mon fauteuil roulant.

Mon souffle se coupe en voyant l'homme de ma vie, allongé dans une sorte de bulle protectrice.

Son corps frêle et meurtri est couvert de plaies et de bleus.

Son torse et son genoux gauche sont bandés.

Une bulle d'oxygène couvre ses lèvres et son nez.

Mon amour... Qu'ais-je fais...

_« James ? _

_ -Oui Pad' ? _

_ -Laisse-moi s'il te plaît... »_

Je ne veux pas pleurer devant lui.

Il comprend et me tapote l'épaule amicalement, pour me montrer qu'il me soutient.

Puis il sort de la pièce, me laissant seul avec ma douleur et le corps inanimé de mon amant.

* * *

_Reviews pour éviter que le Jester ne se dessèche ? Thanks !_


	14. The beggining

**A propos de l'histoire : **Encore une petite avancée dans le temps. On se retrouve **deux ans plus tard**, toujours en **POV Sirius**. Là, par contre, on attaque le lourd, soit le moment où tout à commencé dans les bouquins.

Vilà, je n'en dis pas plus.**  
**

**_Enjoy !_  
**

**P.S. :** Je tiens à préciser que le titre de ce chapitre ne pas été inspiré par Batman Begins... Non, c'est pas vrai. U.U'**_  
_**

* * *

_**"The Beginning..."  
**_

2 ans.

2 ans que je passe mes journées assis à ses côtés.

2 ans que j'attends qu'il ouvre les yeux.

En vain.

A force d'attendre, la vieillesse m'a rattrapé.

Mes traits se sont creusés, des cernes ornent mes yeux en permanence.

Mes doigts se crispent sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuils à chaque fois que je le crois réveillé.

C'est insoutenable.

J'ai peur.

Mais j'attends.

Mon amour, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux.

Tu rates tellement de choses au dehors.

Lili et James sont désormais parents.

Un petit garçon.

James est aux anges, même s'il ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

Après tout, c'est rare qu'un homme ai l'instant maternel.

C'est moi le parrain du petit Harry.

Il ressemble tellement à James, même s'il a les yeux de Lili.

Il fête ses un an aujourd'hui d'ailleurs...

Une infirmière coupe mon monologue interne de sa voix criarde en beuglant dans le couloir :

_« 20 heures ! Fin des visites ! 20 heures ! Fin des visites ! 20-... »_

Je ne l'écoute pas plus longtemps et me lève de mon fauteuil.

Ma main traverse la bulle protectrice qui entoure mon lycanthrope, et caresse son front doucement.

Je lui murmure un « _je t'aime _», espérant qu'il m'entende.

Puis je m'en vais, le regard triste.

Dehors, il pleut des cordes.

Je m'allume une cigarette et la fume en balayant le parking à balais inondé de mon regard fatigué.

Oui, j'ai repris la cigarette.

J'en avais trop besoin.

Il me manques trop.

Je finis vite ma clope, à l'abri sous le porche.

Puis je la jette dans une flaque et rejoint mon balais en courant.

Je m'envole en quelques secondes, la pluie glaciale fouettant mon visage.

Je fonce à la verticale, me retrouvant vite au dessus des nuages.

Voler m'a toujours permis d'évacuer et de m'éclaircir les idées.

Je monte de plus en plus haut.

Mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui, ça ne me calme pas.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Une ombre noire passe prêt de moi.

Je n'y prends pas garde et vole encore un peu.

Puis je redescends et me dirige vers Goddric's Hollow.

Harry doit m'attendre.

Je souris à cette idée et prends de la vitesse.

En cinq minutes, j'arrive chez James et Lili...

Et mon sang se glace.

Pas un bruit dans le village. Rien.

Pas une lumière dans la maison.

Que s'est-il passé ?

J'entre en courant dans la maison, poussant la porte à la volée.

Les meubles sont sans dessus-dessous.

Les fenêtres sont brisées.

Un corps gît entre les débris de tissus et de verre.

James.

Je me rue vers mon ami, retournant son corps meurtri pour voir son visage.

Son expression est figée, son corps est couvert de contusions...

L'Avada Kedavra...

Quel fin atroce pour toi, mon frère...

J'entends des pas à l'étage.

Deux sortes de pas.

Des pas boitillants et lourdauds, et des pas souples, comme flottants.

Armé de ma baguette, je lâche en douceur le corps de mon frère de cœur et gravis les marches.

Des voix me parviennent depuis la chambre de Harry.

Il n'y en a qu'une que je reconnais, celle de Peter.

Ca fait des lustres qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

L'autre voix est essoufflée, forcée.

On dirait celle d'un vieillard centenaire.

Je longe le mur discrètement jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte, prêt à me défendre.

Les mots sont distincts à présent.

_« Queudever... Appelle Lucius... souffle difficilement la première voix._

_ -M-M-Maître ! balbutie Peter. Que s'est-il passé ?!_

_ -L'enfant, Queudever... L'enfant... Elle l'avait protégé... La sale sang de bourbe... »_

Lili.

Qu'ont-ils fait à Lili ?...

A mes pieds, quelque chose attire mon regard...

Une tignasse rousse...

Lili, les yeux grands ouverts, figée par la mort, tout comme James.

Elle me regarde, inanimée.

Mon Dieu, non...

Et Harry ? Est-il en vie ?

Ma prise se resserre sur ma baguette.

_« Maître... Cher Lord... »_

Lord ?

Lord Voldemort ?

Peter, sale traître...

_« Ne m'appelle pas « Lord » ! rugit la voix. Tu n'es pas digne de m'appeler ainsi, toi qui a trahi la confiance de tes amis les plus chers, simplement pour t'assurer ma protection. Tu es un traître, Queudever... »_

Un sanglot retentit.

Peter pleure.

Il est pathétique...

Un crac attire mon attention.

Quelqu'un d'autre s'invite à la petite fête que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce traître de Peter semblent organiser dans la chambre de mon cher filleul.

_« Vous m'avez demandé, maître ? _

_ -Lucius... Mon précieux Lucius... Ramène moi au manoir... _

_ -Bien maître. »_

Un nouveau crac résonne dans la maison.

Peter sanglote toujours.

Et il est seul à présent.

Je me relève, la rage au ventre.

Je m'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte, bloquant l'issu à ce traître.

Hors de question qu'il s'échappe.

Je vais le tuer.

Il doit payer.

Il doit payer pour les vies de Lili et de James, ces vies qu'il a trahi, et volé.

Son visage dégoulinant de larmes se tourne vers moi.

Il est horrifié.

Tant mieux.

La détermination et la haine dans mon regard font trembler sa lèvre.

Je souris.

C'est la première fois que j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un, et c'est également la première fois que cette idée me fait sourire.

Pas de joie, bien sûr, mais de rage.

Il bredouille de peur.

_« Si-Si-Sirius ?... _

_ -Alors Peter, on est pas content de me voir ? Ca fait un bail pourtant... »_

Il ne répond pas, mortifié.

Je fais un pas vers lui.

_« Tu sais, je dois reconnaître que tu es plutôt rusé, pour un rat... »_

Puis un deuxième.

_ « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses tous nous berner aussi facilement, moi le premier... »_

Puis un troisième.

_ « Qui aurait cru... qu'un ami de longue date serait capable de vous manipuler... Pour au final... Tuer ceux qui avaient une confiance totale en lui. »_

Je m'arrête à sa hauteur, le toisant avec tout le dégoût dont un Black est capable.

_« Tu es répugnant. »_

Il tremble des pieds à la tête.

Tremble mon petit, tremble...

Cela ne retardera pas l'échéance...

_ « Si-Si-Sirius... Je-Je suis désolé ! Ils m-m'ont torturé ! Je ne p-p-pouvais pas me taire... Ils-... »_

D'un geste vif, Je pointe ma baguette contre sa gorge, lui coupant la parole.

Je ne souris plus.

Je le hais.

Le bout de ma baguette presse contre sa peau.

Je la sens brûlante.

Comme si elle ressentait ma colère.

Elle est bouillante à présent, et elle marque la peau de Peter, qui retient un gémissement.

Comme une brûlure de cigarette.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

_« Quelle ordure tu es... Tu n'as jamais été digne de faire parti des Maraudeurs. Tu n'as jamais été digne de devenir Animagi... Sans nous, et surtout sans James, tu serais resté au fond de ton égoût, à l'effigie du rat que tu as toujours été... Comment as-tu osé Peter ?... »_

Une larme m'échappe.

Une larme de souffrance.

De haine.

Et de déception.

Quant à lui, toute trace de peur ou de désolation a disparu de son regard.

_ « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est plus fort... Il dominera le Monde Sorcier, puis le Monde Moldu, quoi que fasse L'Ordre... Il est beaucoup plus puissant que vous... »_

Un rire aliéné lui échappe.

_ « Vous ne pouvez rien contre lui ! Vous n'êtes que des pions dont il se sert à sa guise ! Vous êtes si influençables ! »_

Son rire résonne dans la pièce, menaçant et oppressant.

J'appuie un peu plus ma baguette contre sa gorge, le brûlant avec plus de profondeur.

Il serre les dents, mais son sourire délirant subsiste.

_« Tu es perdu Sirius. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire petit moucheron insignifiant, enroulé dans une toile indestructible en attendant que la suprême araignée ne te dévore. Tel est ton destin, Paddy, et il est malheureusement irréversible, comme pour James et Lili... Et comme pour le petit Harry. »_

Devant mon expression horrifié, il rit de plus belle.

_ « Si tu avais vu le gosse hurler de douleur ! C'était tellement mélodieux ! Un vrai régal pour les oreilles... _

_ -Tais- toi ! »_

Le coup de poing fuse.

Il vacille de quelques pas en arrière, et s'écroule au sol.

Je tombe à genoux, détruit.

Harry...

Mon cher petit Harry...

Tu n'y as pas coupé non plus...

Si seulement j'étais rentré directement...

Mon cœur se serre alors que Peter éclate de rire pour la énième fois, le nez en sang.

Et quand je lève les yeux, le traître a disparu pour laisser place à un rat, qui se sauve par la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Il ne va pas s'échapper aussi facilement.

Il doit payer.

Et je compte bien lui servir de bourreau.


	15. Chaos

**A propos de l'histoire : **Chapitre 14, seconde ellipse temporelle. Je vois pas ce que je peux ajouter... ^^'_**  
**_

**_Enjoy !_  
**

* * *

**_"Chaos..."  
_**

_Alors que Sirius quittait la demeure Potter en courant, un enfant ouvrit les yeux. _

_Enroulé dans ses draps, le petit avait été assommé par le plus puissant des Sortilèges Interdits. _

_Il se mit debout, accroché aux barreaux de son petit lit. _

_Il balaya la pièce de son regard d'enfant miraculé. _

_Et lorsqu'il vit sa mère étendue sur le sol, une larme roula innocemment sur sa joue rosie. _

_Il pleura, hurlant la souffrance d'un enfant qui se retrouve seul au monde. _

_Son cri emplit la nuit sans vie de Goddric's Hollow._

_Un seul homme sembla l'entendre. _

_Il entra dans la chambre, essoufflé, sa cape noire volant derrière lui. _

_Il tomba à genoux près du corps de la morte, constatant avec effroi l'œuvre de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

_Il prit la femme dans ses bras, avec précaution, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front._

_Posant deux doigts sur ses paupières, il les ferma, gardant secrète l'horreur qui avait terrassé cette femme, si chère à son cœur. _

_Il leva les yeux vers l'enfant qui avait arrêté de pleurer une fois l'homme dans la pièce. _

_Son regard bleu pénétra l'homme au plus profond de son âme. _

_Comme hypnotisé, il se releva et s'approcha du bébé. _

_Celui-ci lui tendit les bras, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui vrillant le front. _

_Le prix à payer pour sa survie. _

_L'homme prit le petit dans ses bras, et après un dernier regard pour la défunte, il disparu dans un bruissement de cape._

_Ce soir là, Severus Rogue recueillit le petit Harry Potter, le survivant._

_Le parrain de celui-ci, Sirius Black, venait d'être envoyé à Azkaban pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de commettre, en croyant que son filleul était mort, tout comme ses deux parents._

_Aux yeux de tous, il avait trahi son rôle de Gardien du secret. Alors que le vrai traître arpentait les rues sous sa forme de rat. _

_Le traître Peter Pettigrow feignit la mort, disparaissant ainsi de la circulation. _

_Et c'est cette nuit que Remus Lupin choisit pour se réveiller, après 2 ans d'absence._

* * *

Bon,maintenant, je vais me calmer un peu. On attaque le chapitre 15, et j'avoue que j'aurais jamais imaginé écrire une fanfiction aussi longue, surtout écrite au feeling...

Enfin bref, merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction depuis le début, merci à ceux qui la prennent en cours de route, et merci à ceux qui la liront une fois achevée.

A très vite pour la suite !


	16. Broken Hope

**A propos de l'histoire** : Histoire de rassurer mes _fidèles lecteurs_ (à qui je fais pleins d'énormes poutous !), je n'ai pas arrêter d'écrire, ô que non ! J'ai simplement été embarqué par le rythme infernal des études et j'ai eu très peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Voici donc, avec beaucoup de retard, mais en guise de cadeau de Noël (en retard aussi) le **chapitre 15** de **LMUAC**.

Une énième ellipse temporelle au POV Sirius, au coeur d'Azkaban...

**_Enjoy, and Happy New Year à tous !_**

* * *

**_"Broken hope..."_**

**(POV Sirius)**

_Trois ans plus tard..._

J'ai froid.

J'ai faim.

Je suis seul.

Seul avec ma solitude, comme dirait l'autre.

Une goutte d'eau qui s'écoule du plafond de pierres à un rythme régulier me rend fou depuis cette nuit.

Je suis recroquevillé sur la planche de bois qui me sert de lit.

J'ai froid, mais ça je l'ai déjà dit.

Mais quelque chose de pire que ces conditions de vie rudimentaires me ronge.

L'amour.

Et oui.

Deux ans que je suis enfermé ici, sans aucune nouvelle de l'homme de ma vie.

J'ai peur.

Peur qu'il ne se soit toujours pas réveillé, peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

Mais surtout, j'ai peur de ne jamais le revoir.

Et chaque jour, les Détraqueurs viennent me retirer un de ses sourires, un de ses baisers de la mémoire.

A ce rythme, je finirais peut-être par l'oublier.

Mais je ne le veux pas le moins du monde.

C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Alors je résiste tant que je peux à ses sangsues spectrales arracheuses de bonheur.

* * *

Je sens que l'on triture les barreaux de ma cellule et je me redresse d'un bond, craignant que les Mangeurs de sourire ne reviennent déjà.

A la place, c'est Dumbeldore qui entre dans ma cellule.

Surpris, je me redresse d'un bond et le regarde, ahuri.

Il me sourit calmement, quoique semblant peu à l'aise.

« _Cela faisait longtemps... Sirius..._ »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, des larmes me montent aux yeux.

Peut-être parce que la simple présence d'Albus Dumbeldore, l'homme qui m'a soutenu contre ma famille et m'a élevé au rang d'homme libre capable de penser par lui-même me rassure.

Et me redonne espoir.

Je souris puis cache mon visage entre mes mains et me mets silencieusement à pleurer.

Je sens mon « lit » craquer sous le poids d'Albus, qui s'assit près de moi.

Une main hésitante sur mon épaule.

Albus a toujours été maladroit face aux gens qui pleurent.

J'en rit un peu puis pleure de plus belle, soulagé d'un poids immense.

«_ Tu n'as pas l'air en si piteux état que cela, me lance-t-il calmement, un sourire dans la voix ._ »

Je ris et essuie mes joues inondées.

«_ Toi non plus, vieux crouton._ »

Il me sourit.

«_ Merci d'être venu Albus..._

_-Tu me remercie sans connaître la raison de ma venue ? Tu es bien impatient... Comme toujours._

_-Pourquoi changerais-je ?_

_-Bonne question, sourit-il. J'ai des nouvelles de l'extérieur à t'apporter._ »

Mon cœur s'affole alors.

« _Je t'écoute..._

_-Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? La bonne où la mauvaise nouvelle ?_

_-Commence par la bonne._

_-Harry est bien vivant. Et en parfaite santé._ »

Ma poitrine se gonfle d'un élan d'espoir et de bonheur.

Mon Harry, mon cher filleul est toujours de notre monde...

C'est un miracle.

« _Rogue l'a retrouvé en train de pleurer dans son berceau. Il me l'a amené et j'ai dû le confier aux Wisley._

_-Quoi ? Mais... Ce sont de vrais calamités ! Ils ne sont même pas sorciers !_

_-Je pense que Harry a besoin de cette... Normalité, pour avoir une enfance paisible._

_-Foutaises ! Quand le moment de l'envoyer à Poudlard viendra, ils ne voudront rien entendre ! Je les ai déjà rencontré, jamais ils ne le laisseront faire !_

_-Depuis quand avons nous besoin de l'avis des Moldus pour exister ? sourit Albus. Nous saurons les convaincre, ne t'en fais pas._ »

Je soupire, exaspéré par la confiance en l'avenir de mon visiteur.

« _Et sinon, c'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ?_

_-Eh bien..._ »

Albus semble soudain beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Il marque une petite pause, cherchant ses mots, puis reprend.

«_ Remus est revenu à lui._ »

Des larmes de joie me montent aux yeux.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres.

« _Et tu appelles ça une mauvaise nouvelle ?_

_-Il a appris ton emprisonnement... Et l'assassinat de Pettigrow..._ »

Mon cœur s'arrête.

« _Il en a presque perdu la tête... Finalement il a tenu bon... Mais il ne veut plus entendre parler de toi..._ »

Mon monde s'effondre.

« _J'ai tenté de la raisonner, comme tu t'en doutes. Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il est persuadé que tu as commis ce meurtre Sirius..._ »

Et j'explose.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour me crois enfin ?!_ »

Je hurle.

Je suis détruit.

Même Remus m'abandonne.

Je suis anéanti.

Je tombe sur le sol dallé de ma cellule.

Je suis vidé.

« S_irius... Tu sais, parfois les événements nous dépassent. On ne comprend plus notre monde, tout nous échappe. Et il faut savoir rattraper le temps perdu et les informations ratées. Cette remise à niveau exige beaucoup de sacrifices et souvent, beaucoup de détails se perdent en route. Laisse le temps à Remus de comprendre._

_-Cela fait déjà 3 ans que je suis enfermé ici... Personne n'a daigné bouger le petit doigt pour moi, à part toi bien sûr. Et malgré cela, je croyais pouvoir compter sur celui que j'aime. Malgré cela... Il m'abandonne. Et je suis toujours là..._

_-Remus comprendra en temps venu. Sois patient._ »

Un courant d'air vient dérangé le coiffage désorganisé des mes cheveux hirsutes.

Albus a disparu. Comme un voleur.

Et moi je reste planté là.

* * *

La serrure de ma cellule est de nouveau malmenée.

Je ne bouge pas, trop fatigué pour cela.

Un souffle glacial m'enveloppe, tel une morsure venimeuse et douloureuse.

Les Détraqueurs.

Malheureusement, ils n'auront pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Pas ce soir en tout cas.


End file.
